Is it worth it?
by Acturus
Summary: Spoiler of the real name of the characters! Mello is a slave who is one day buy for some Nate River. Having learned that trusting someyone never give anything good, how will Mello react when he see that his new master got the same look in his eyes has him? Ok, story hopefully better than the summary.
1. Introduction

A/N: Okay so it's an AU and there is Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. (It's only logic)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!

Mello POV

**Introduction**

I sat on the cold floor of the small cell where I was trapped in, my arms encircling my legs to the point where my knees were almost touching my chest.

I was covered in dirt, dead cold and my teared clothes didn't help to warm me, I was hungry and I was thirsty.

How many days had it being since i was trapped in this dark hole almost deprived of light and with absolutely no place to move?

I have no idea...

How I found myself here?

In fact, I almost forgot...

When I was younger, for some reason I did not understand then, my father had given me to a man. I realized later that he was a slave trader. My own father had sold me only to be able to pay his debts.

And my mother wasn't even opposed.

Subsequently, I was sold twice. The first time, to a old rich man to serve all its quirks. I was only six years old when he died of a heart attack.

Following his death, I was left to his son who was also forcing me to meet his "needs" until I got ten years and he forced me to work in the field in bonus. He was more severe than his father and sought obedience in fear and violence.

For those who didn't understand; he beat his slaves.

To worsen my situation, I became a bit more rebel as I grown up.

Once, when he hit me for some stupid reason, I got angry, struck him and almost choked him to unconsciousness. That result by me getting returned to the slave trader with the description "dangerous". Eventually they tried to "train" me and I can say that what my second owner did to correct me was rather bland in comparison.

And voila. This is approximately how i find myself here trapped like an animal.

I still find hard to accept the fact that I should obey without caprice once I'll be sold again, if that ever happen.

At least I can say I have learned a lesson from previous years.

_Dont trust __anyone__._

A/N : Well there you have it. My first chapter of my first fanfiction!

Ok, it wasn't really long but I had to start somewhere.

Next chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 1: Getting out of this place

A/N: Hi! So there's the first chapter (well actually the second one but I don't count the intro as one anyways it's not important)! I'm sorry if there are mistakes but english is actually not my first language.

Disclaimer: Characters are still not from me (well most of them aren't mine).

They will be spoiler of the real name of character in further chapters! (well by now probably all death note fan already know the real name of everyone in death note but..)

Mello POV

**Chapter 1: Getting out of this place**

- "No.547! No. 547 wakes up! '

I slowly opened my eyes. There was a man in front of me. Dark brown hair, taller and older than me. He was in the opening of a door and someone was behind him.

- "Huh? "I mumbled, still asleep.

It is only when his boot hit me in the ribs that I remembered the situation in which I found myself. I restrained a groan of pain before raising my head to the slave trader to let him know I was awake (and to keep him to strikes me again).

- "Stand up! " he yelled and then, when he saw I had no intention of getting up, he lifted me up by the collar of my shirt with one arm and the lift the other so he could punch me.

At the beginning, I tried to defend myself but with hands and feet bound that isn't really easy to do. They had to cuff me while I was asleep.

I mentally prepared myself for him to hit me but the second trader who had remained silent interposed and held the arm of his colleague.

- "Don't do that, fool! The pretty lady will never buy it if it's covered in blood! " It was pretty hypocritical of him to say that since I was already bruised and covered in blood furthermore I didn't like him referring to me as a "it" but if it was enough to convince the first man to not "_kick my ass off"_, I was not going to complain.

Trader# 1 released me and I felled on the ground before he lowers his arm. While giving me a look _"you got chance filthy animal" _he answered trader# 2: "Yeah, you're right Kyle. So you heard, 547?! Stand up, you have a chance to get buy!"

At first I was going to spit in his face because I hated that I get call by a number (even though I refuse to tell people I don't like my name) but what he later said made me change my mind.

A change to get buy ... The idea didn't really enchanted me but it could get me out of this rat hole. More, who knows, I might be able to run away...

But hey, since traders always make sure to mention that I can be aggressive because of what I done to my second owner, there is little chance that I will, one day, get buy again...

With this not-so-positive thought in mind, I got up and followed "Kyle" who had already started walking while trader#1, which I still didn't know the name, followed behind me. I had a little trouble walking with the cuffs at my feet but I did my best to walk quickly.

After walking for a few minutes, we arrived in a room larger and cleaner. It was here that the "customers" were circulating.

The customers give their criteria to one of the trader and he would look for choices corresponding to these criteria. Then, the client making the request examines the choices and selected one and sometimes more.

Kyle pointed me the line where I had to go without saying a word and I just put myself between two boys a little bit older then me. Trader# 1 positioned himself behind me. _"Sign"_ Decidedly; he really didn't trust me...

I chose to ignore him and instead focus my eyes on the "pretty lady" who was also my potential buyer.

This was a woman who had to be 1m65? 1m70? She had long black hair and had to be in the twenties. She wore a leather jacket and black pants.

Then I realized that I was wrong and that the dark-haired woman was the slave of the client. You could guess easily enough by the way she looked at the slaves before her.

It was then that I saw the true client.

She was a little higher than the other but should be about the same age. She had long blond hair and was wearing a bit of makeup. She wore simple clothes. A blue jacket, a white blouse and a skirt in the same color as her jacket.

In fact, she looks very modest compared to other womens (rich enough that they can afford to buy more than one slaves) I had seen before.

While I was daydreaming, the woman continued to walk in front of the other slaves to finally stop in front of me.

She took my arm in her hand, probably to see if I was muscular, let go of it and took my chin so I looked into her eyes. I didn't really liked her touching me, but I didn't make a comment.

- "What's your name, young man? " She said smiling at me.

I had not been talked so nicely for so long, I didn't answer her. Honestly I didn't believe she was talking to me until trader# 1, which was still behind me and that I had forgotten gave me a nudge in the back and said, "Hey! The lady asked you a question! '

That woman replied before I could open my mouth to answer her question.

- "No need to be violent sir. I'm sure he's just a little shy. '

His tone was firm but polite then she turned back to me and took a softer tone.

- "I am Halle Lidner and she's Naomi (she pointed to the slave who had accompanied her and was probably his bodyguard). You want to tell me your name? '

Halle looked nice and Naomi did not seem to be abused but I knew better than that. Appearances can be deceptive in reality, but if I remained silent, she probably would not take me. So I made a compromise and decided to tell her a nickname instead of my name. (Anyways the trader didn't know my real name so they wouldn't know if I lied).

- "My name is Mello, Miss Lidner. I'm 15 years old. '

She smiled then dropped my chin before turning to Kyle who came to join us without my noticing.

- "I take him. "She said, handing him a pouch she had in her jacket.

I almost smiled. I was finally able to get out of here! But unfortunately there was still a little detail that my traders would mention, I'm sure of it. I thought it would be trader#1 that would talks but it was Kyle who did so.

- "I'm glad you like him but I would like to share something about him. ' It was actually the first time one of my two traders talked of me as a "_him_".

- "Oh and what is it you wish to tell me? '

- "In fact, this guy is dangerous. He almost killed his previous owner. "

That's it. Now I have no chance to get buy by her.

She seemed surprised a moment, then turned her eyes on me.

- "Is it true, Mello? '

- "Yes ma'am. " I couldn't really lie on that point.

She stays silent for a moment before talking again.

- "Can you promise me that you will not do anything like this again? '

- "I'm sorry ma'am but I cannot promise such thing. '

To my surprise, instead of going and watching the other boys, she smiled at me for the third time and hand, again, the pouch to Kyle who looked as surprised as me.

He opened the purse, looked inside and handed a key (probably the one of my cuffs) to Lidner however it was Naomi who seized it.

- "He's yours. "Said the man who was no longer my trader.

A/N: So.. Near is not in the picture yet, you say? Patience, patience. He'll be there in the next chapter.

Review? Opinions? Ideas?


	3. Chapter 2: Hesitation

A/N : Ok, so there's part 3! I'm sorry for the wait, I was actually planning on posting it much sooner but I had to go to the church and it delayed me a bit. I thank the people who followed/add-to-favorite; Is it worth it!

Disclaimer: not to me. (Like I already said in the two previous part)

Mello POV

**Chapter 2: Hesitation.**

After I have my cuffs removed by Naomi and without even launched a last look at my old traders, she and Lidner guided me out of this rotten warehouse, where I had spent too much time, until we reach the vehicle that was waiting for us.

The minute I was outside, I took a deep breath. It's been so long since I last went outside and I could not restrain a small smile to appear on my face.

Of course I deleted it before anyone noticed.

A man, black hair quite short, blue eyes, in his twenty and wearing a tuxedo was standing beside the black car and opened the back door when we were a few meters from it.

- "Miss, I see you found someone for master Nate. " He said while Lidner enter in the car.

- "Yes, Raye. I think I have found the perfect person. " With these words that left me a bit puzzled, Lidner beckoned me to join her while Raye smiled. Hmm... So I would not serve Lidner but this Nate and she believes that I, who almost killed my last owner, I am the ideal person to serve him.

Two possibilities: Either that Nate is a real monster or Lidner is crazy.

And I pray that it's the second one, although it is highly unlikely.

When I was in the car, Raye closed the door and took the driver's seat while Naomi was already sitting in the passenger seat.

I remained silent throughout the journey. I had not stopped to look out the window, doing my best not to think about what kind of person was my new _"master"_. Instead, I listen with half an ear to the conversation between Naomi and Raye. From what I understand they are a couple.

This is a good thing. If they are allowed to have a relationship, then their (well now it is rather _"our"_) masters are not too cruel.

It's while listening to their conversation that I realized how tired I was. I had very little energy since it's been awhile since I had my last meal.

And per meal, I mean a piece of moldy bread and a pitcher of water.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

- "Mello, we are arriving." It was the voice of Lidner.

I opened my eyes and I got up a little too quickly, forgetting that I was in a car, and I banged my head on the roof.

- "Ouch." I said, rubbing the top of my head.

I must have fallen asleep. Great, Mihael. It's a wonderful first impression to fall asleep like that!

... But hey, honestly, their opinion doesn't really matter to me.

However, if I didn't want to go back in the shitty hole, I need make an effort and pretend.

- "I'm sorry, ma'am." I said before exiting through the door that Raye had just opened.

She laughed a little before speaking. "There is no reason to apologize."

Certainly, Lidner really _seemed_ nice. Or maybe she is, but I persist in believing that she is only playing comedy...

Even if she have no reason to.

I took a look at the residence before me. It was a beautiful white and gold large building (Lidner's house was really less modest than her clothes.) There was a large garden where a dozen of people (slaves no doubt) were working, more to the left there was a second building identical to the first but smaller (probably where the slaves slept) and I think I also see a lake behind the first house.

Wow. It was a very nice place (and a probably very expensive one).

I took back my attention on the people who had brought me here to see that Raye had return in the car and that Lidner was talking on the phone.

Then she hangs up and spoke a little louder (so I can hear her I guess).

- "Mello, I'm gonna have to go. Naomi will guide you to Nate."

I nodded.

- "Well, all right then. I'll see you later." On this, she went back into the car.

The vehicle had time to leave the property before Naomi asked me to follow her.

As we headed toward the larger of the two buildings, the people who worked in the garden threw a few curious glances at me before returning to their work speaking between them.

I was happy to see them smile.

Maybe I was wrong and the rich are not all as bad as I thought.

... But of course I'm too stubborn to admit, even to myself, that I am wrong and I still refuse to trust anyone.

Naomi guided me in the many corridors of the building and we (finally) stop at a door on the second floor (I was glad we were finally there because, even if I had slept only 10 minutes ago, I got so little energy that I could sleep here, standing up, in the middle of the corridor. I honestly didn't want to take another step.)

Naomi knocked lightly on the door.

- "Come in. It's not locked." Said a voice from inside.

Naomi opened the door but did not enter the room. (At the same time she prevented me from seeing, intentionally or not, the person with whom she spoke.)

- "Sir Nate, Miss Lidner asked me to bring him to you. He is yours now."

- "Thank you Naomi. You can leave us alone."

- "Are you sure, sir?" His tone was a little worried. (Probably because she had heard that I had injured my previous owner.)

- "Yes. Unless there is a good reason why I should not be alone with my own slave?"

Moment of silence.

- "No, there is not. I beg your pardon, my question was inappropriate."

- "No need to apologize. '

Naomi bowed, smiled to me and left without a word.

...

After a while, I assumed that I had to go in, so it's what I did.

As soon as I walked in, I looked around the room. Desk, bookcase, nightstand, dresser, bed and a carpet covering the floor. There was a window on the right wall, one on the left and another on wall facing the door. The room was easily six feet long and three wide and everything in it was white.

Then finally I took my gaze to "Nate" who was sitting on the bed (which was in the right side of the room), one knee folded against him while he was working on a puzzle.

It was a boy younger than me (though I was unable to give him an age. His face was childish but his white hair aged him a bit.), He had curly hair and was wearing a ... a ... a pajama? (Who knows, it may have become fashionable among aristocrats.)

But what struck most when you look at him was that he was as white as his room. His hair was white, his clothes, his skin ... Him skin was so pale he looked like a ghost! (Ah, damn it. I had to fall on someone weird ... The good news is that he didn't look very strong. If I wanted to run away, I could easily out power him even with the little energy that was left in me.)

The only color on him (if we consider it's a color) was in his onyx eyes.

In any case, he didn't look like a monster. So maybe, it IS the second option after all and Lidner IS crazy…

After finishing my little analysis, I waited a while, but since he quietly continued his (white. Again and always white) puzzle, without even giving me a glance, I decided to let him know that I was here.

- "Hey. " I said.

He continued his puzzle for several minutes (and while I was growing impatient: I would have willingly twisted his neck for ignoring if I had less control of myself) before finally turning to me.

When I could look him in the eyes, I saw something familiar in his them but I could not put my finger on what exactly ...

- "Hi. So you're the one my aunt Lidner buyed for me? "His tone was completely empty of anything at all.

- "Um, yeah. " Why did he ask me that? Naomi had already told him!

- "How are you called? '

- "Mello. " This time I did not hesitate.

- "I see ..." Here I thought I detected something in his voice.

- "What?! " I didn't wanted to talk so loud but I was not in a good mood ... I've never really been in one actually.

- "No, nothing. Mello can call me Near. '

He said that last sentence with a slight smile. Not a warm smile such as the one Lidner or Naomi already gave me, a almost mocking smile.

Near ... I thought his name was Nate. Would he have guessed that I lied about my name?

* Gurgling*

- "If Mello was hungry, he only had to say it. " I blushed a little. It was true that I was starving but I didn't expect my stomach to growl… I should have, through.

Near/Nate got up, passed me and went through the door, that was still open, before returning after a while and glared at me.

- "Don't Mello want to eat? " I say nothing.

- Sign. I'm going in the kitchen. Mello will be able to eat but he must follow me.'

I hesitated for a moment. I could escape through the window, we were on the second floor, but I could see a ladder near the window (someone had probably washed the windows). By cons, if I followed him now, I might never have such a chance again.

I looked back at Near, to whom I was now the property. He looked at me as if he knew that I could flee if I wanted to.

What Lidner said earlier came back to my mind. "I think I have found the perfect person. '

Then I saw that look that seemed so to me familiar in his eyes...

- "Fine. "I said after a moment, perhaps by curiosity, before following Near

A/N: Yay! I finally finish the second chapter! He's a bit longer than the other but I hope you liked it anyway. (or perhaps, you like longer chapter more)

So, I think I deserve a review? *make a cute smile*

In any case, next chapter soon!


	4. Chapter 3: Eyes

A/N: I know, I took me a while to update. Thanks to the two first person who reviewed! 3 So this is a rather short chapter and.. euh.. Good reading!

Disclaimer: … I hate to repeat myself…

MelloPOV (like all the other chapter)

**Chapter 3: Eyes**

True to his word, my albinos master lead to the kitchen and ask that someone serve me something to eat.

It was leftover from dinner: ham, potato, carrot, pickle...

It had to stay food for at least four people and now it didn't even remains a crumb.

I met the cook who was delighted that I loved her cooking so much.

Obviously, question of politeness, I did not tell her that I was so hungry, I could have eaten grass.

But I must admit that it was really good.

Subsequently, Halle came back and introduces me to the rest of the family.

Antony Rester is the husband of Lidner even if they don't have the same last name. They are the uncle and aunt of Near and his legal guardians.

I do not know why he doesn't live with his parents, I did not dare ask.

There is also his cousins Stephen and Linda Rester who live here.

Stephen's older than me and is too possessive about Near (he has repeated three times that if I tried anything on him, he would not hesitate to send me back to the slave trader in a coffin). Linda is annoying; she talks too much and put her nose in things that don't concern her. (She has not gone through four paths to let me know how I looked like a psychopath in my dirty ripped clothes. If I was so scary, she could offer to give me clean clothes, the dirty bitch.)

Translation: I don't like them both.

Anthony is quite the opposite of her daughter. (Actually, I was wondering if she was really his daughter. Besides Halle and Antony are both blond while their children have black hair for one, brown for the other...) He don't talk much but he is still nice.

When the presentations were over, it was to turn to my weirdo master to eat supper with his family.

Meanwhile, Naomi and Mogi (the personal slave of Antony which also served him as a henchman) explained to me what my tasks were.

In summary I have to serve this dear Nate, always be near him except when he allow me to go take a walk and I also have to always be polite.

Pfff. I already knew everything they told me and listening to them was a huge waste of time.

Finally, Near finished his meal and I had to go, but just before I could go join him, Naomi make me stop and whispered something to me: _"Here we are luck; we are treated well. I can understand that you do not trust people and you hate those who posses slaves. Do not deny it: it showing on your face. But do not direct your anger toward Nate. He don't need that ... "_

From my point of view, it was just what he needed: Someone who shows him that we are made to work for people who always had everything when we went through hell.

But ... However ... Near looked different. In his eyes ... In his eyes I could see something that I had never seen in other aristocrat...

It was also because he had this look that I had not runaway earlier.

Then, this dear Near showed me the house. (I know how to go to the kitchen, to his room and outside, forgot the way to all the others place.)

And this is how I found myself again in the room of Mr. Albino, this time on with a full stomach.

- "Mello ..." I turned to Near.

- "Huh? What is it?" Compared to the other times I talked to him, my voice was less abrupt and sharp...

But not polite either.

- "Does Mello would like to change clothes?"

He was once again sitting oddly on his bed and was playing with action figures. (how old was he seriously? Earlier Halle told me he was two years younger than me. I find it hard to believe.)

I lowered my head to look at my old torn clothes that I was still wearing.

- "Well, yeah I'd like to." I answered honestly.

He got up and rummaging through his dresser to get a black t-shirt and boxer of the same color. He gave them to me and waited until I take them before seated back.

- "Sorry but it is only the clothes that I posses and should fit to Mello. They are too big for me so he can keep them. We'll find real clothes for him tomorrow." He had abandoned his figures and was now playing with a rubix cube. And what was his thing about talking of me in the third person?

- "I's ok. I've always liked black anyway." Then I remembered to be polite and I added:

- "Thank you." I tried to sound grateful.

He had already finished his rubix cube twice and didn't even look at me.

At first I expected him to tell me a place where I could change, but as he did nothing, I just chosen to change here.

I was not very bashful and beside we were two boys but I said anyway;

- "Would you mind to turn back?" He looked up at me.

- "Ah. As you wish." he turned back to me.

I removed my pants and put the boxer on before doing the same with my shirt. I think Near was listening to the sounds because I had not even finished putting on my (his) t-shirt, he was already returned.

- "Could Mello remove his shirt again?"

I was going to respond him to go fuck himself but then I remembered that I had to obey.

- "Whatever ..." I mumbled before removing the shirt I had just put on.

When it was done he looked at me for a moment. A long moment. It was a pretty "awkward" situation as I was not too sure of what he was looking precisely.

And for some unknown reason, it made me blush.

While I prayed inwardly that he does not notice the shade of red that was on my cheeks, he got up, put his rubix cube on his nightstand before ordering:

- "Follow me."

With that, he brought me to a door on the left wall and what I thought was a wardrobe was actually a bathroom.

..If I knew I would have changed in it.

Then Near made me sit on the edge of the bath tub and rummaged in a cabinet above the sink before pulling out a first aid kit.

So that was it.

He had seen the wounds on my chest.

He took a disinfectant (I think, I know nothing about medicine) and a washcloth and then sit beside me on the bath edge.

- "Sorry but it may sting Mello." With these words, he applied the clothes full of (¿) peroxide (?) on one of my recent injury.

I did not understand.

Why the one to whom I belonged was taking care of me?

Why was he sorry that it may sting?

Kindness... I was not used to it.

-"Where did Mello get those?" Sign. In the back of my head I wanted to believe I heard concern in his voice but it was completely blank.

-"Nowhere." With that I hoped to close the discussion.

After he had disinfected and bandaged most of my wounds, we returned to his room and I could put my t-shirt back on. I had not noticed that the night was already falling (well, night… let say it should be around 19:30) or how I was exhaust.

- "Nate, sir, where do I'll sleep?" Since he was nice, I choose to be more formal.

- "For Mello I'm Near until he tells me his real name." Then he knew. (Am I a so bad liar?)

- "And to answer his question, normally Mello should sleep in the slave carters but I would like Mello to stay here." Here?

- "And I will sleep where? On the floor?"

- "Indeed." ... Direct.

- "Hun-unh... Why would you want me to sleep in your room anyway?"

- "Good question ... because I enjoy the company of Mello, I guess." He what? How could he _"enjoy my company? _I was neither sympatric nor nice to him since we met. Beside we hardly even speak to each other.

We stayed silent for a while before it was Near's turn to change clothe (in the bathroom) and finally go to bed (I haven't seen any difference between Near's day clothe and his pajama. Go figure.. Maybe there wasn't).

Then he gave me a pillow and a blanket with which I lay down on the carpet.

It was not very comfortable but it was not so bad either.

Compared to where I slept before… Here there was heat, it was bigger and I was entitled to a blanket and a pillow which was not the case there (Still, I'd rather have a real bed).

Finally, Near was quite nice. He had not forced me to give him my real name ,when he could very well do so, he feeds me, he nurse me and trust me enough to let me in his room when I could strangle him in his sleep.

_Trust…_

- "I don't understand. Why?" I wasn't sure if he understood my question. I wanted to know why he was nice, why he trusted me.

...

Silence. He had probably already felled asleep. Then after a moment;

- "Your eyes." …My eyes?

- "Hm?" I turned to look at him but he was back to me.

- "In your eyes, there is something familiar."

Something familiar ... In my eyes ... The exact same reason why I stayed...

- "I see." I said so low that I don't think he heard me.

It took me a moment before I felled asleep, but it's the head filled with questions, that I fled into the realm of dreams in quests for answers.

A/N: The next chapter will come soon! (Sooner than this one at least… maybe.). Yes, I know, the chapter title doesn't really fit but I had no idea for it…


	5. Like before?

**A/N**: Hey! I finally update! Sorry but since my laptop is broken; it's harder to update my story but anyway...  
Thanks so much for the review! I really appreciate! Same goes for the favorite/follow!  
**Disclaimer**: Do I really need to write it every time?  
In any case, place for the story!

**Chapter 4: Like before?**

- "Mello."  
I was quietly trying to help scrape leaves at the rear of the mansion when Near called me.  
I wiped the sweat on my forehead with the back of my hand while leaning on the handle of my rake before turning to my master who came to meet under the hot sun: It was the beginning of the fall, but it wasn't fresh nor cold (far from that).  
- "Hum what is it snowball?"  
Yes, I know: It's not a very polite way of addressing his master and blah-blah-blah. But is not as if it bothered him (I think it bothers mainly his idiot cousin).  
- "Rester would like to talk to Mello in his office."  
- "Geez, Near, I know Mister Rester isn't your father, but you could call him a little more personally, and not using the third person?". He seriously irritated me to always be so impersonal with his family! At least he had one who wanted him...  
- "Mello, my uncle would like to talk to you. Is this formulation better to Mello or he would prefer; Mello, my dear beloved uncle wants to talk to you?" If his tone wasn't so empty I could believe that he was annoyed.  
- "Yes, I prefer that by much." I said with a grin before _"__depositing"_ (dropping) the rake on the ground and following Near to the entrance of the house.  
We arrived relatively speeds office because he was not "too" far from the entrance and we entered after knocking.  
Rester looked up from his papers when we were in the opening of the door and invited us to enter with warm tone (well... warm ... it's perhaps not the right term..) and put down his papers and his cup of coffee (or tea. I don't know, I don't care) on his desk.  
- "Ah, Nate, Mello, sit down please."  
Near sited on one of the two brown leather chairs in front of the desk while I got closer but were still standing up. Rester pursue;  
- "So, Mello, it's been over a month since you are among us, and you did not leave the property."  
He took a sip of his coffee (or tea but whatever.) before continuing.  
- "In a few days, Nate's class are going to resume, since the slave are not necessary for school, Halle, Nate and I thought you could go into town while Nate is in class . "In town?  
I could not help a smile to my face drawn on a simple idea to get out and go where I want.  
"Of course, I trust the fact that you'll come back before nightfall. That's it, you can go."  
I thank him, always with a little smile, before exiting the room alongside Near.  
Once out of the office and the door closed, I took a much more sincere smile; the kind of smile where you show almost all your teeth.

- "Thank you, Near." I said, facing him.  
- "Is Mello thanking me because I asked Rester to let you go outside of the property or because I have enough trust in him to let him go outside of the property?"

When he said that, it made me feel a little (only a little bit) bad. I know I'm getting closer to Near and that I regarded him as ... a friend? Maybe.. Maybe because he's the first one who is being nice to me since long.. (Well nice in a Near way) but.. I still have no trust in him or in any member of his family.. But he do trust me.. Argh! I have no reason to feel bad! He have everything so he won't care about the trust of a slave!  
- "Sigh. What does it matter?" I hoped ending the conversation there. What is too hard for him to just say "you're welcome"?

Near stared at me.  
- "What? Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
- "This is the first time I see Mello with a true smile. He should smile more often, it suits him well..." It's true. I had rarely smiled since I was a slave, and so far, none of them were sincere.  
- "Oh ... Okay ... Thank you."  
We continued to walk in a (¿) uncomfortable (?) silence.  
- "If my presence isn't needed, I'm going back to the garden... Sir." We were near the front door and I was about to return to my work of a little earlier, after all, Near's class had not yet recommenced and I didn't wanted to lose the privilege of going to the city. But this time I was motivated. The city ... Perhaps for the first time in years I could feel like a normal boy my age?  
- "No, I don't need you for the moment, I will be with Naomi and Lidner, see you tonight.".  
-. "With mom and Naomi, Near. Call her Mom."  
_

~ § & § & § - 9 days later - & § & § & § ~

Oh yeah. Today's the day D and the moment M: The return to class.  
Near me and were on the doorstep of the house's main entrance and we were about to go on the way to school. "_But why __wasn't Near__ drive to school?"_ Well M. Rester insists for Near to walk. (He says it is better for the environment than using a car but I feel he does not care about trees and rather wishes that his son [son well.. I understand myself] does not become a wimp. After all, it is indeed one of the only time I think Near will be doing a minimum of physical work... )  
Ms. Lidner came to see Near before our departure and I had to restrain myself from laughing because she was a little too worried about anything. (I didn't think she was that kind of person).

- "Nate, you have all your school equipment? And your meal? Tuh, you could have at least brush your hair."

After Lidner had finished her monologue, she spoke to me.  
- "So Mello, we will allow you to walk in the town but you should probably doubt that there are some rules to follow."  
I said nothing and she gave me a gold watch (real gold? False gold? I have no idea.. Probably false) that seemed to have some value, but was still very modest. Lidner continued.  
- "This is one of the old watches of my husband. Can you read time and roman numerals?"  
I nodded. My mother had taught me long ago ...  
- "Very well. You must accompany Nate to his school so he arrives before 8 hour and a half and go find him at the end of his class, at sixteen hour. Understand? Can I trust you?"

- "Yes you can, Ma'am."Maybe one day I'll run away. Maybe. But for now I still wanted to know what was in the eyes of my albino master.  
That ended the discussion and I followed Near. (Of course, I'm carrying his bag.)

The path to the school took place in complete silence. I was outside of the property and I could hardly contain my excitement. After a while, we met other young people who were going to school on foot too, among others, a red-haired boy who stood out by wearing goggles and making conversation with everyone (even me, but I took the example of Near and I ignored him).  
Once in front of the gates demarcating the property of the school, I put the bag beside Near's foot.  
- "Do I need to bring it inside for you or..?" I stopped myself before I was going to add _"__or __you__will__do it__alone like a big boy__."_  
- "No, It's ok, Mello can go.".  
- "Hey, I don't have right to a_'__thank you __my dear__Mello__ to __break__your back__for__me__with the__overload bag my mother__prepared__, even if I know __that__you don't have a choice__'_ ? "My tone was teasing compare to my usual annoyed one I usually used with Near. I must had got up on the right foot this morning (it doesn't happen often) or maybe it was my way of thanking him for letting me go walk into town (... The way that sentence is worded makes me feel like a dog ...) instead of working in the garden, the kitchen or so..

- "My _'__dear __Mello_' should be more polite to his master because he'll tell Linda that this _'__dear __Mello__'_ want to spend the day with her." He said in a almost (almost. It's Near so I can't expect too much of emotional reaction.) laughing tone (I think he also must of got up on the right foot. Near joking is even rarer than me in a good mood).  
- "No thank you, it's ok, I'll pass." Linda: Queen of the pain in the ass. I think she can manage to irritate every her own family member ... Moreover I saw her entering the school with a group of girls... (Yes, she goes to class too. Only she left earlier with said girl group) God, how in hell can they support her?  
Without thinking I tousled Near's hair before starting to walk away.  
- "See you later." I told him while I left.  
I didn't heard him answer me and after seeing him entering the school, I started to walk faster, then run (however I made sure I remembered where I was going to not get lost.)  
That's it; I have the day to myself: Now I can not feel like before, when I was free.

- "Where ya going?" Said someone who was apparently running beside me. He surprises me and I fell on the ground, head first.

-"Outch" I mumbled while rubbing my forehead and proceeding seeing who had made me fall (I was going to kill this fucking son of a bitch!). When I looked up, I say the red head from earlier.

- "Sarry, man. " He said while handing me his hand.

_

Yay! Chapter over! I can't promise I'll upload soon due to the fact that I no longer have a laptop but I'll do my best! (well I need to update my other story too I will do, a chapter for this one, a chapter for everything's black, a chapter for this one, a chapter for_ Okay, I think you got it.)

Yeah, I know, I gave a Canadian accent to Matt (who didn't guess he was the red head?) but, hey, I do what I want to :)


End file.
